Crimson Comics
by Troll Crew
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around an alien going around, fighting and spanking heroines and villains of the DC Universe. Warning: Fetish Story, Overpowered OC, Spankings.


**A/N: In case you didn't read the description for one reason or another, this is your last chance. This is a maledom/femsub story involving my overpowered OC spanking DC Superheroines/Villains. And my victim for this chapter is Wonder Woman. If you're not into any of that, then I would suggest leaving now.**

**...**

**Still here, huh? Well, okay then.**

* * *

(_"What drives a man to do what he does? Power? Freedom? Lust? Money? Legacy? Survival?_

_Perhaps a combination of the above. I've certainly, at some point, felt all of those things motivating me to fight. But not today. No, for I have a new motivation to drive me; challenge."_)

[**Space Sector 0246, Maria Galaxy, Mare System, Planet Undarum**]

The planet was a giant wasteland of a world; hot and seemingly barren. Its red sun pelted it with unforgiving fiery rays, so much so that the sand that made up the planet's oceans were so hot that they could cook flesh in a matter of minutes. On this planet, this is an island. Upon that, there is a castle. And within that castle, an Elf walks through the halls, a withered textbook in one hand, reinforced with strong leather straps to keep it in one piece.

[**Elfolk: Dominant species and habitat to Planet Undarium and have taken residence on other planets of the Mare System. Extraterrestrial humanoid species, identical to humans, but strongly resembles those of African descent. Hair color comes in multitude of colors from black, brown, and blond, to more extravagant, such as blue, white, purple, ect. Pointed ears. 50% chance for individuals to be born with Magical Capabilities. Have a second heart.**]

The Elf had one green eye, the right being silver with a noticeable scar. His hair was ebony and done like dreadlocks, standing at 5'10. He wore a green bodysuit, with a black, 5-pointed star that was in pieces on his chest. The bodysuit stopped at his shoulders, and had a red harness over his chest, around his shoulders, and a matching belt, all having white studs, with the belt adorned with a silver buckle and black pouches. He had blue gloves and a matching pair of boots.

He entered an empty room, cold stone surrounding him. The Elf had a smirk on his face, a low chuckle vibrating in the back of his throat. His silver eye gave a small glow before he shut the book closed. He pointed out his right hand, extending his right and middle finger to the wall before him and began to carve out a large circle, with intricate shapes and sigils to decorate it.

Once he was done, he overlooked his handiwork and began to lightly rub a bare palm against the cold stone. "It's finally ready."

(_"I wouldn't say I was looking for conquest. I'm no Darkseid. It's just that I've heard that this planet called 'Earth' had champions there. Champions I'd love to see for myself and to face in combat."_)

He began to chant,"_Jistrathar Ithikitalkus Ta Pilif Alan!_" With his hands glowing silver, he reached forward to the air in front of the circle as it started to glow. He grit his teeth, started to pull, and a portal opened up before the Elf, a spiraling black void that was waiting for him to step through. He chuckled a bit, "it's no Boom Tube, but it'll do just fine." With that final word, he headed through the vortex.

(_"My name is Jango Fox. And I lust for battle."_)

* * *

[**Space Sector 2814, Milky Way Galaxy, Solar System, Planet Earth**]

Once he stepped out of the black vortex, Jango began to look around. He was no longer in the stone room of his castle, but rather, on a beach. The sand felt familiar under his boots, and at first, he jumped, but realized it wasn't like the sand back home. If it was, he'd be sinking and he'd feel as though his life was being drained by the heat. Once he realized this, he chuckled a bit at his reaction.

(_"The spell wasn't perfect, but it looks like I made it."_)

Jango began to examine his location; he was staring at an ocean, one that he'd had never seen on his home planet. He walked towards it, taking a deep breath of the salty air. As the portal closed behind him, he looked behind him. Tall pillars made of marble that were dwarfed by buildings made of the same material. He gave a small whistle; he was certainly somewhere interesting now, but he wish he knew exactly where on this alien planet he was.

(_"I suppose, actually,_ I'm _the alien in this situation..."_)

His hand moved to his belt, opening a compartment and reaching for a small device, but before he could pull it out, he suddenly jumped to the side. His instincts told him to move, and when he saw the arrow sticking out of the sand, he confirmed he was right to jump. He turned inland and saw a group of woman standing atop a cliff.

"I don't suppose you weren't aiming at me, were you?" Jango's question was answered by the group of women preparing more arrows. "That's what I thought." They fired down at him, but Jango's hands glowed a silver color before he held one out and stopped the arrows in mid-air with a telekinetic field. He crushed the arrows as a ball of fire formed in the other. He lobbed it like a ball towards the group of women, who all jumped to the side to avoid contact, but couldn't have predicted the ball bursting like an explosive and splashing fire across the rocky cliff and hitting their leather armor and the cloth underneath, burning through them as they tried to put out the fires, but ultimately had to ditch them.

The group of three were left standing in leather loin cloths, their breasts hanging out and being quite the sight for the Elf. The warrior women were less-than-pleased, but had abandoned their modesty. One reached for an arrow, but a silver bolt was sent flying out of Jango's finger, having shaped it like a gun, and broke through the archer's bow. The other two's bows suffered the same fate, leaving them stunned and Jango to smirk as he blew on his finger tips.

"If you'd like to give up now, I'd be more than happy to leave with some directions." Jango chuckled, watching the women's blood boil as they glared at him. Jango was sure if looks could kill, then he'd be dead. But his smirk faltered slightly as he felt another presence. A presence most unlike the three before him and they all noticed it as well. He turned to the ocean and he looked in amazement of the woman that hovered before him, a stern look on her face as she rested a hand on her hip. She wasn't like the young women who were shooting arrows at him. No, she was a _woman_, with wide hips and d-cup breasts, all packed onto a firm, muscular body.

Her flowing hair was black as night, with blue eyes. Her skin was fair and packed into a red and gold corset with blue panties that were decorated with stars, silver gauntlets covered her wrists and up her forearm with red and white boots. A gold tiara rested upon her head with a red star in the center, white star earings shining through her hair. Even while floating in the air, Jango could tell she was taller than her, if only slightly, at 6'0.

(_"She was a real wonder."_)

"Who are you?" The woman spoke with a commanding tone. "Why have you come to Themyscira?"

"Oh, so that's where I am?" Jango mused, "well, I came here mostly by accident." He gave a slight bow, "I am Jango Fox, Lord of Undarum."

"Undarum?"

"Yes, it's about 2500-4500 million lightyears that way." Jango pointed to the eastward sky. "May I ask for your name and why your friends here fired without question?" He could see Wonder Woman's face unchanged. It was uncanny with how calm she was being. Like a stone statue.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, but you will address me as Wonder Woman." She landed onto the sand before Jango. "And there are no men allowed on the Island of the Amazons, regardless of their origin or the circumstances of your arrival." Wonder Woman watched the alien, chuckle, and that got her to shoot him a glare. "or what reason did you come here, Fox?"

"Well, it wasn't my intention to come here specifically." Jango assured her, "I was just in the sector and thought I'd try looking for someone to challenge in combat." She watched her cross her arms and Jango realized he should've chosen his words a little better.

"So you came here, specifically looking for a fight?"

"...I mean, technically-"

"I've heard enough." Wonder Woman uncrossed her arms and told him, "this is your only warning, barbarian: leave this land and never return."

Jango smirked and crossed his own arms. "Why don't you make me?"

(_"That was a mistake."_)

In a second, Jango found himself flying through the air, bouncing across the hot sand like a beach ball. It took him another second to realize Wonder Woman had flown right for him, slugging him hard in his jaw and sending him careening across the beach. With face in the sand, the Elf picked himself up and rubbed at his bruised face.

(_"If not for my personal enchantments, my jaw would've become splinters."_)

The Elf smirked as he looked at Wonder Woman, who stared back at him, unamused. Jango had pulled an arm back, conjuring up another fire ball before lobbing it at the Amazon. Wonder Woman sent it flying out to see with a back-hand swat before she came flying at the alien. Jango, however, was prepared this time; he grabbed at Wonder Woman's incoming fist, managing to stop the heroine in her tracks before sliding forward and flipping her onto her back and against the sandy beach, leaving the three Amazon archers to gasp.

"I can see you're not going anywhere without a fight."

"It'd be a shame since that's what I came here to do."

Suddenly, the Amazon spun against the ground, sweeping Jango's feet and causing him to fall over. Wonder Woman raised one leg and prepared to swing it down, but Jango quickly rolled away. Wonder Woman got back to her own feet and ran right for Jango, punch readied, but Jango was quick enough to throw a counter punch, nailing the heroine's nose as she staggered back. Jango then ran at her, arm extended, and caught the Amazon by the neck and slammed her back onto the beach.

"I sure hope that's not all you've-" Jango suddenly coughed up spit after feeling Wonder Woman fly up and slam her elbow into his stomach. He nearly doubled over as Wonder Woman took out a golden rope and lassoed it around his neck, getting him to choke even further. He grabbed at the rope to try to rip it off, but even his impressive strength couldn't manage the feat.

"Tell me." Wonder Woman started to float up, slowly turning the lasso into a noose. "Who sent you here?"

"Nobody." Jango managed to choke out, "I came of...my own will."

"Why?" Wonder Woman gave a small tug of the rope.

Jango didn't resist the effects of the rope. "Because I wanted to. To fight strong opponents like you is my greatest pleasure." Wonder Woman was less-than-pleased with the answer, actually more frustrated then when she got it before. She gave a strong pull, pulling Jango in before she slammed her fist into his face, sending him to the ground. She tried to do it again, but Jango had latched onto the lasso and stood his ground, the two now in a contest of strength. And Jango's lack of breath had him slowly skid forward.

"_Khetsaram...Suh!_" Jango's dreads turned to tentacles. Wonder Woman gasped as the tendrils then went for Wonder Woman, grabbing her by her own throat and pulled her in. Jango took a deep breath as he flung his head around and slammed the Amazon into the sand. He quickly began chanting another spell under his breath. "_Nal Lethodar Gadurm..._"

Wonder Woman sprang up onto her feet as Jango took a quick jump back. He watched the Amazon dash right for him as he put up his guard. Wonder Woman's fists flew like lightning, every blow striking with a thunderous boom. Every blow got Jango to cringe, but he managed to stand his bow against the sand. The Warrior Woman then sent a low to Jango's knee, getting a cringe from Jango before he retaliated with a swift jab to Wonder Woman's face. The Amazon was stunned for a second, but that's all Jango needed to take control. He sprang went in low, arm pulled back before he shot her with an uppercut to her chest.

The Amazon Princess coughed up spit, but she immediately grabbed Jango's arm and flew behind him, pinning it behind his back with a painful crunching noise, getting him to gasp from the sudden pain. "Not so funny now, is it?"

"A-actually, it's a little funny." Jango admitted, giving a weak chuckle before Wonder Woman kicked behind his knee, sending him down to the sand.

"Do you yield?"

"No, do you?" Suddenly, Jango's skin crackled with electricity, shocking Wonder Woman as though she was struck by a lightning bolt. The electricity coursed through Wonder Woman like a supercharged taser, causing the Amazon Princess to howl from the sudden surprise before her body went limp. The ebony haired Amazon fell over, eyes rolling back and slipping into unconsciousness.

He took a deep breath as got up off of the sand, popping his shoulder back into place with a grunt. "Damn, I love me a woman that kicks ass and takes names."

* * *

Wonder Woman's eyes slowly began to open, mind dizzy and body heavy. Then, she remembered what had happened and she suddenly sprang back to life, gasping for breath. Her eyes sprang open as she tried to stand up off of the cold, marble floor she was lying on, but stumbled forward. She looked down at her wrist and saw they were bound some kind of silver energy, her ankles bound by the same.

"I wouldn't bother trying to move." That voice. Wonder Woman turned behind her with a sneer, seeing Jango Fox start to walk towards her from behind. "I crafted that spell just to keep you still."

"Where am I?"

"In one of your buildings. Can't say I know which one this is, I'd imagine it's some kind of temple." Jango chuckled a bit, "don't bother with the whole 'someone will come' line. I've already enchanted the walls of this place. The marble won't fall without a meteor crashing atop of it and no sound will escape from here." He picked up nearby pebble and added, "among other things." With a flick of his wrist, the stone went flying to the entrance, but bounced off of some kind of force field.

(_"Hiding in plain sight is pretty fun."_)

"And just what are you after now?" Wonder Woman sneered, "we already fought. Was that not enough for you."

"Actually, it wasn't." Jango walked over to the bound Amazon. "For you see, my dear, to the victor goes the spoils." He 'sat' upon the air, effectively levitating before putting a field around Wonder Woman and hovering her into the air. Wonder Woman struggled, but couldn't get out of Jango's 'grip'.

"Unhand me!" Wonder Woman demanded, but her demands fell flat as she was levitated towards Jango and was placed on her stomach, over Jango's lap. Her ass was up in the air and the ebony haired Amazon looked back, fury in her eyes. "By Athena! What are you doing?!"

"I find it hard to believe an island of warrior women wouldn't know what this is." Jango smirked, raised a hand up into the air and-

_SMACK!_

(_"She had buns of steel; almost literally. Her ass was firm and gave a slight bounce, like a quarter off of a bed. I knew she was a tight ass, both literally and the metaphor."_)

"AAH!" Wonder Woman gave a sudden gasp as she felt the crisp smack of Jango's bare, calloused hand against her upturned butt. "H-how dare you! Y-you...pervert! Let go of me!"

"That's not happening." Jango smirked maliciously as his hand continued to swing down and smack Wonder Woman's ass. The smacks echoed through the marble temple, a long with a few painful gasps from Wonder Woman before the Amazonian Princess began to grit her teeth and glare up at her assaulter in righteous fury.

"Y-you bastard." She hissed as she tried to kick, but her ankles were kept bound. Every smack sent a wave of heat from her ass to the tip of her spine, a painful shiver overcoming Diana before another slap struck her ass. She was thrashing about over Jango's lap, forcing the Elf to hold her in place with a firmer grip. "Do you think you'll get away with this?"

"I'm confident I will." He gave another chuckle that got Wonder Woman's skin to crawl. He took a lot of pleasure in smacking her ass-in her opinion, too much pleasure. Then, the smacks stopped and she felt him lightly tug at one of her panty's leg holes. The Elf inspected the damage as he grinned, "hmm, only a little pink so far. You're a tough one, aren't ya?"

"Disgusting..."

(_"The way my strength works is I basically pump mana into it. Like air into a balloon."_)

Jango pulled an arm back as he said, "guess I need to pour it on then." Another smack, this one much harder, struck against Wonder Woman's ass. A surprised gasp poured from her throat as Jango's arm continued to smack against the heroine's upturned ass. She gave a few more howls, slowly picking up his pace as his strong arm walloped her buns.

Wonder Woman shifted across the alien's lap, squirming weakly as she gave small simpers through her grit teeth. She tried to evade the smacks and turn her ass away from the onslaught, but every swing landed true and brought the Amazon to grind her teeth in painful frustration.

"S-sick bastard!"

"Heh, you really seem to like that word." Another smack, aimed lower onto the woman's right sit spot-the more sensitive area, where Wonder Woman's legs met her butt. As expected, it brought a loud shriek from Wonder Woman, her body trembled for only a second before she tightened up again, trying to brace herself; to look strong in the face of adversity. She was a strong willed woman, but Jango wondered just 'how strong'. "You know, young lady, you really should learn some manners." Another smack to the delicate spot got another squeal from Diana, the ebony haired woman starting to hiss ad breath through clenched teeth. "Or at least, learn that maybe calling your spanker a bastard will just make things work."

"If you're expecting to break me, do your worst. Better _women_ then you have tried." She could see Jango's smirk falter for a second, cocking an eyebrow at the heroine. It brought a small smirk of her own onto Wonder Woman's face. "I am not some toy for you to play with, pervert."

"Oh, is that right?"

(_"Now, I wouldn't say my ego is BIG...but it's pretty big. And I guess I took that remark a little too personal. Not that I didn't deserve it, but my pride wouldn't let me take this lying down."_)

Suddenly, Jango grabbed at Wonder Woman's panties and began to pull them down, getting a gasp from the superhero. Jango smirked as Wonder Woman shifted about, trying to keep her panties on, but it was futile. And another chuckle came from Jango's throat at the sight of Wonder Woman's cream-colored ass turning a fiery red. It was glorious, he thought to himself. And if Wonder Woman hadn't made such a smart remark to her, he would've stopped and left it at that. But he wasn't done yet.

"Well then, let's see just how tough you are." Once her star spangled panties were lowered down to her knees, Jango's arm was raised into the air once more. His arms were being pumped with more mana before it came down with a much harder smack, the smack ringing against the wall. Diana was prepared this time, bracing herself for the impact, but her bound legs pulled up.

The smacks continued to rain against Wonder Woman's ass. They were slower; but much harder, and they began to follow a specific pattern; one smack to her left cheek, then another three to her sit spots. Those three swats left Wonder Woman reeling; groaning through her teeth and bucking her bound legs. She tried to kick at his legs with her knees, but she couldn't get the leverage to deliver a hard enough. Then the same blows came to the right side of her ass and Wonder Woman let out a hot gasp of pain, but bit down on her lower lip to keep from giving out another scream. Jango could see tears burning at the corners of the Amazon's eyes, who was forcing herself not to cry, despite the fire in her ass.

"Have anything to say, _Diana_?" Jango smirked down at her. He could feel the Princess's body tremble over his lap, shakily trying to breath as Jango continued to swat away at her ass. Her sit spots were swiftly turning a hot shade of pink, obviously slap marks on the lower area, while her ass was being painted a more vivid shade of red.

She didn't give a reply, no doubt from a mix of defiance and an attempt to hide how much pain she was in. Suddenly, two sharp smacks landed on her sit spots, forcing Wonder Woman to give a sharp shriek from her lips. Then, Jango's strong hand began to gently rub at her smarting ass. A short gasp came from Diana's lips. It felt good-better than the Princess would be willing to admit to herself, let alone to the alien.

"You know, Princess, perhaps if you were to, say, submit to me properly and call me your better, I might consider letting you go."

"N-never..."

(_"I was hoping she'd say that."_)

"We'll see." Jango raised his hand into the air and chanted, "_Locitum_." The word of power began to generate mana into his hand. It began to form into a solid object: a flat rectangle, 18 2 inches, small holes across the face, with a handle for him to grip. With paddle construct in hand, he lightly tapped it against Wonder Woman's ass. "Last chance to submit, Princess."

"..."

"Not gonna talk huh?" Jango snickered, "well, that won't last long." He then brought the paddle down with a hard-

_WHACK!_

Wonder Woman cried out, not able to hold back her screams any longer. The paddle continued to land hard swats; much harder than Jango's bare hand. Jango was hammering the Amazon's ass with his mana-shaped paddle. With the holes cutting down on air resistance, it could land surprisingly fast, with powerful swats that left the heroine to scream and wail.

"ST-STOP! ST-STOP IT!" Hot tears poured down Wonder Woman's face as she frantically kicked her bound legs and tried harder then ever to get away. She squirmed about in desperation like a worm in a robin's talon.

"You know what to say to make me stop." When Jango saw Diana's ass turn a dark shade of red, he began to aim swats for her delicate sit spots. Wonder Woman gave a dry shout of pure agony, the sensitive areas catching fire all but literally. "This is just gonna get worse before it gets better."

"P-PLEASE!" Wonder Woman couldn't hold back her desperate howls that echoed through the temple. Her burning tears were dripping onto the marble floor and began to make small pools. She lowered her head, her hair masking her face as her tiara fell onto the floor. As it's cling echoed, Wonder Woman gave a loud howl. "P-PLEASE, W-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

The paddle stopped.

Jango put his hand on his hip as he gave a stern look to Diana. "First, I want you to apologize for being smart with me during this little event." He knew he didn't deserve it-and he could tell that, from her perspective, he definitely looked like a villain. But there was no going back now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Diana whimpered, sniffling pathetically. She wanted it to be over, but another swat to her sit spot got another shout from Wonder Woman's lips. By now, those spots were a fiery red, matching her darkened cheeks.

"I'm sorry...who?"

"S-SIR! I'M SORRY, SIR!" Openly sobbing, she abandoning her pride completely. At this moment, she was not Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira and Superheroine to the world. No, she was Diana, a little girl over a strong man's lap. Everything an Amazon shouldn't be, but here she was.

Suddenly, the binds that held her limbs in place were gone and Diana hovered off of Jango's lap, panties having long since fallen to her ankles and Diana maneuvered her legs to keep them from falling. She turned away from him, her red ass burning its image into Jango's memory as she tried to gingerly rub her burnt ass. The sound of Jango's boots clicking against the marble floor brought Diana back to reality as she glared down upon the dreadlocked Elf with tearful eyes.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" His smirk made Diana furious.

"I'll get you for this..." She hissed at him, "your head will roll." She then watched as Jango turned back to look at him.

"Well, if you wanna go again, I'm more than ready."

"...Get off...my island." She managed to choke out those words as Jango gave a hearty laugh. She felt burning shame and burning in her ass, but she could do nothing but watch Jango rip open a black portal and step threw it.

Now that she was alone, she looked down at her feet, at the panties that were at the bottom of her boots. She slowly bent over and grabbed a hold of them. She contemplated pulling them up, but then thought back to her burned ass and decided to fully take them off instead.

Diana had decided that she would have her revenge sometime after she makes a potion for her spanked bottom.


End file.
